


The Omega in the Alley

by luca_balsa_supremacy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Stanley Uris, Scenting, Self-Hatred, eventual angst?, im a sucker for A/O/B fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luca_balsa_supremacy/pseuds/luca_balsa_supremacy
Summary: Bill was walking home from school and he heard whimpering and the smell of an omega in pain. He decided that he wouldn’t want to hold the guilt of not checking over his Alpha conscience. What he found had hurt his heart.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> They’re 18  
> They’re seniors in high school  
> They haven’t met until this incident  
> Eddie and Richie were already together  
> Bill, Richie and Eddie are best friends.   
> Along with Mike, Ben and Bev.

It was after school had ended and Bill Denbrough was walking home. He always walked, it was normal. But today felt different. He didn’t know what it was though, he walked the same way, at the same time but this time felt.....off. He slowed down his pace and he looked up when he smelt something, the scent of an omega....one that was in pain. He also smelt blood, a great amount of blood. He followed the scent into an alley and he saw a puddle of blood and then he saw a boy curled up and bleeding. He kneeled next to him and helped him sit up “A-Are yuh-you okay?” He asked softly as he put a hand on the other male’s cheek. The boy whined and looked at Bill, “Huh?” He blinked a few times then squeaked “p-please don’t hurt me....” He looked down and he whimpered a little. Bill pouted a little, “hey, hey I’m nuh-not gonna hurt you. First of all w-what’s your name? And next. What ha-happened?” He said as he put his hand on the boy’s cheek, his wrist more towards the omega’s nose to allow him to breathe in the scent to calm down. The male looked up at Bill “My name’s Stanley...as for what happened.....m-my parents kicked me out and then I-I was almost kidnapped by two horny alphas....” he said softly and looks down. Bill felt a growl form in his chest “I’m gonna tuh-take you to my h-house so I can help you with your wounds.....okay?” Stanley nodded and tried to stand up but he almost fell. Bill picked him up “I’ll carry yuh-you. I don’t want you to get hurt even more...” Stanley made a small noise and laid his head on Bill’s shoulder and he was breathing in Bill’s scent. Bill got to his house and then he went up to the bathroom and he grabbed a first aid kit “I’m sorry th-this happened to you” he said as he started cleaning the wounds. After he finished cleaning the wounds and bandaging them he helped Stanley up, “how are yuh-you feeling? Duh-do you want some water?” Stanley smiled and nodded “that would be nice.” Bill nods and then he goes to his room with Stanley “lay down and relax, I’ll be back” he smiled softly and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and gets some water and something small for Stan to eat. He walked back to his room and smiled when he walked in, seeing Stanley curled up and scenting bill’s pillow. “Cute little omega.” He walked over and set the water down on the nightstand next to his bed and then he handed Stanley the apple he had grabbed “you need to eat something.” Stanley smiled and took the apple, biting into it and he purred. Bill got up and started cleaning his room a little because it was actually a mess. Stan watched him and after a few minutes he finishes the apple, “where do I throw this away at?” He asked softly as he held the core of the Apple. Bill looks over at Stan “I’ll throw it away for you” he smiled softly as he took the Apple core and then he turned around and threw it in the trash can in his room, he turned back to stan “are you okay? From earlier....you were bleeding a lot....Im glad that you were conscious when I found you” he looked down. Stan got up and went over to him “I’m fine. But...you never told me your name” he said as he kinda nuzzled bill’s neck, scenting him. “My nuh-name’s bill” he smiled as he ran his fingers through Stan’s hair. A few hours had passed as they started to get to know each other better. Bill was now telling a story about one of his friends, Bill had just finished the story when he noticed it was already dark outside. Stan laughed softly at the end of the story as he looked at Bill, Bill put a hand on Stanley’s cheek, “you can sleep in my bed.” Stan’s tilted his head to the side, “where will you sleep then?” Bill looked at him with a smile, “I’ll sleep on the floor, just so you’re muh-more comfortable, I’ll still be in here, but you’ll have space” Stan’s brows furrowed in concern, “sleeping on the floor can cause pain to your muscles. Just....sleep with me?” He said with puppy dog eyes.” Bill thought for a few seconds and then nodded, “okay fuh-fine.” Stan had laid down and automatically grabbed the pillow he was scenting earlier and then bill laid behind him and held him close to his chest, “the only reason that muh-my scent is stronger on the puh-pillows is because they’re cuh-closer to my scent glands” he kissed Stanley’s head and then Stan looked back at the alpha behind him.

Stan Uris didn’t know some things. But he knew one thing. He loved the alpha he knew nothing about, and if he doesn’t leave he might do something he’ll regret.... that’s it. His plan was done. He’d leave early tomorrow morning before bill wakes up.

‘Why is it so tempting to kiss him..every single time I look at him...is it just because he’s an alpha and I’m an omega? Just because that’s how we’re supposed to be?.....’ Stan thought as he curled up against Bill 

he pushed the thoughts down deciding to ignore the instincts of his omega brain. Because come on how can a strong, smart alpha like Bill Denbrough love a weak, pathetic, useless, worthless, dumb, unloveable, unworthy....... 

Stan slowly drifted to sleep as his thoughts turned to insecurity. Though he’d never vocalize how he felt about it he knew There was a secret he had kept from everyone he knew.....even his closest friends the secret of how this insecurity started.....and he wouldn’t let anyone figure that he hated himself so much.

But Bill could smell the sweet scent of Stan turn anxious and sad as he scented the omega while falling asleep, hoping that by tomorrow he’ll be able to tell stan how he feels....

......Tomorrow.......

That’s just a day.....but tomorrow is when hopefully both their lives will change.


	2. Silly Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is about to leave when Bill wakes up. Stan gets upset at something bill says and storms out of the Denbrough household.
> 
> Or
> 
> Bill says something and it came out completely different than what he wanted and Stan leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m having writer’s block,   
> Where do you guys want this story to go?  
> It could have a sad ass ending or a happy one.  
> Which do y’all want? XD

When morning came Stanley woke up and he got out of bed. He felt bad leaving because the alpha had literally saved his life but he knew it was better if he never talked to Bill again. As he was reaching for the doorknob Bill woke up and looked at Stanley, “where are you going?” He asked softly, Stan squeaked and looked back at Bill, “I figured you wouldn’t want me to stay here anymore so I was gonna leave...” he replied before looking down. Bill got up and walked over to the omega, “you’re still hurt luh-little omega....I don’t want you guh-getting killed.” He put a hand on Stan’s cheek, “you muh-might get hurt even more if you leave...and it’ll buh-be worse because of your puh-previous injuries” he was stroking Stan’s cheek gently but his hand was immediately pushed away and he heard Stan growl, “you think I can’t protect myself because I’m an omega!?!?” He pushed bill away “fuck you. And I was feeling bad because I was gonna leave!” He opened the bedroom door and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him. Bill opened the door and followed him, “nuh-no! Stan that’s not wuh-what I meant! I-“ but as soon as he went to explain, the front door slammed closed, making the alpha whimper. After Stan left, Bill had done nothing but sulk, he missed his omega...no no....not his.....Stan wasn’t his omega. 

By the time Monday came Bill was absolutely destroyed, the weekend felt so long, how could it not...he was alone the whole time. 

Bill walked into his first period and he sat next to Beverly, “What’s wrong Bill?” She asks as she puts a hand on his back.  
Bill looks at Bev and he looks really broken, “I fucked up Bev...I fucked up bad... I said something I regret...and now I can’t fix it”   
Beverly put a hand on his shoulder, “What happened?”  
He looked down, he didn’t speak for a while but then he explained everything that happened, when bill looked at Beverly, she was smiling “why are you smiling when I’m having a life crisis” Beverly rolled her eyes, “Stan the bird man is one of my friends. He told me about this but I never would’ve guessed that you were the alpha he was talking about. He really likes you though Bill.” Bill whimpered a little and Bev sighed, “That’s it, you’re both upset about it so you’re both going to talk shit out and hopefully by the end of it. You two will make up then get together. I know you like him. You accidentally called him your omega so don’t try to deny it” Bill looked at her then looked down and nodded, “Fine. But if something happens I’ll blame you.” He said right as the bell rang for class to start. God now talking to Stan was all Bill would be able to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I didn’t have much inspiration. If you have any ideas for another fic please comment it!!! Or inbox me :)


	3. Better than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan talk. It goes better than they thought it would

Stan’s POV

‘Fuck Bev. Why is she making m talk to that self centered alpha.’ I didn’t understand it, I was nervous about it though...like I was scared to talk to Bill. Sure the last time we spoke it was arguing (more from Stan’s side than Bill’s) but that’s not what I worried about. It was in the moment I saw him again. I remember the reason I’m nervous. Bill Denbrough stole my heart in a single day. 

General POV

Bill was shaking, badly. Sure he wanted to talk to stan but did stanley wanna talk to him? Probably not. But when Bill saw him, his whole world froze and all he could focus on was the beautiful omega in front of him. Fuck he was drunk on the lovely boy. He went to go say something but before he could speak. Stan walked up and kissed him, he kinda tensed up but he kissed back and held Stan close. ‘Thank you Beverly Marsh’ Stan thought.

Meanwhile Bev had watched from a distance with a smile “I’m so glad I’m a beta” she said to herself playfully as she walked out of the school.

‘Fuck you but thank you Beverly’ Bill thought as he held Stan closer. 

‘Way better than expected’ he smiled as him and stan hurried to follow Beverly.

They could get used to this


End file.
